¿Estamos bien?
by ShiningMoon17
Summary: Nico planeaba tener un día tranquilo de lectura. Sin embargo, no contaba con cierto hijo de Poseidón al que le debía una conversación.


El único hijo de Hades se encontraba bajo uno de los árboles que estaba en el límite del bosque. Su mirada estaba concentrada en un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo, el cual había pedido prestado a uno de los hijos de Atenea.

Si, aunque por lo general estaba metido en medio de los entrenamientos de espada o en el muro de escalada, él también se daba un tiempo para leer algo, porque le gustaba. Si era sincero, al ir a la cabaña 6 había esperado encontrar a Annabeth; sin embargo, ella no se encontraba allí. Ya estaba dando media vuelta, resignándose a no leer nada por ese día, cuando uno de los habitantes de la cabaña lo vio y le pregunto qué ocurría. Y así, Nico se vio obligado a pedirle prestado un libro, aunque las ganas de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y simplemente irse fueron grandes.

Por suerte, no lo hizo. El libro estaba muy interesante.

Una media hora después de haberse echado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, percibió una sombra por encima de él que le impedía leer el lado izquierdo del libro. Alzó la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco. Percy Jackson estaba frente a él.

No lo malentiendan, su enamoramiento ya estaba superado, pero considerando que solo hace unos cuantos días Nico le había confesado sus sentimientos, y esta era la primera vez que hablaban desde entonces, Nico estaba aterrado por lo que el hijo de Poseidón pudiera decirle.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó Percy amablemente.

Nico gruñó en respuesta, intentando parecer que tenía todo bajo control, cuando por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Percy se sentó.

-Perdón por interrumpirte mientras lees. Por cierto, ¿Qué lees?

-Ve al grano, Jackson – Dijo Nico, con tono resignado. Si le iba a decir cosas hirientes, al menos que fuera rápido.

-¡Oh! Ok- Percy parpadeó algo confundido pero se recompuso- Bueno, creo que ya sabes a que vine de hablar. Y antes de que te hagas un drama en tu cabeza, te voy diciendo desde ahora que no estoy molesto contigo ni nada.

Nico se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando digerir las palabras del pelinegro. Percy esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó estúpidamente.

-Lo que escuchaste. Aunque en realidad no entiendo porque crees que debería estar molesto contigo o debería despreciarte o algo así. De todos modos, no es algo que pudieras controlar.

Nico lo miró sorprendido. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, las palabras del hijo de Poseidón hacían que se sintiera ligeramente aliviado. Percy lo miró y sonrió.

-Si, escuchar que habías estado enamorado de mí me tomó por sorpresa. Mucha sorpresa. Pero no por lo que piensas. Todo este tiempo has actuado como si me odiaras o simplemente me has ignorado ¡Entonces vienes y me dices eso! –dijo Percy con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, Nico no sonreía. La sensación de alivio se había esfumado.

-Yo… Bueno, fue muy difícil para mí aceptar que me gustabas – dijo el italiano hablándole al césped- Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, intenté por todos los medios reprimirlos. Me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo. Más que eso, y-yo… yo me odiaba- Una pequeña pausa, esto no era sencillo- Cuando ocurrió lo de Bianca, realmente llegué a odiarte, lo cual en parte fue un alivio para mí. Pero no duró mucho. Así que fingí que te odiaba para que nadie pudiese descubrir mi secreto. Intentaba convencerte a ti y al resto del mundo, pero sobre todo a mí mismo. P-pero, no funcionó, tal vez lograba engañar al resto, pero no puedes engañarte a ti mismo.

-Dioses –murmuró Percy con aspecto abrumado- Nico, lo siento mucho.

Nico mostró una sonrisa triste – No fue tu culpa Percy. Debes dejar de culparte por todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Tú no quisiste que nada de esto pasara.

-Bueno, no claro que no, pero de todas maneras me siento mal contigo. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí.

-No, no debías. No por nada lo consideraba mi secreto mejor guardado de todos, y eso es bastante de decir conmigo.

Percy soltó una risa nerviosa y se rascó el cuello.

-Entonces – dijo, alargando la primera "e" – Mmm, habiendo aclarado los hechos ¿Estamos bien ahora?

Nico miró a Percy un par de segundos. "¿Estamos bien ahora?"

Sonrió.

-Si, lo estamos

Percy sonrió enormemente, como si él, al igual que Nico, también se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Mantuvo su sonrisa durante unos segundos. Entonces, esta se transformó, convirtiéndose en una de sus famosas sonrisas sarcásticas, de aquellas que tanto le habían gustado cuando tenía solo 12.

-Entonces Neeks, ahora que ya estás libre mí, ¿no habrá algún chico del campamento al que le hayas echado…

-¡No! – dijo Nico cubriéndose el rostro con sus pálidas manos- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo Jackson!

-¿Por qué? No puedes huir siempre de estas cosas Nico

El menor soltó un bufido exasperado. Podía sentir sus orejas rojas y calientes. ¿En qué momento la conversación había tomado ese rumbo?

-¡Dioses! Eres casi tan molesto como Grace. Acabo de convencerme de quedarme en el campamento pero vienen ustedes y parece que quieren tirar todo por la borda. Y por cierto, no me llames Neeks.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que habrá dicho Jason, pero yo hablo en serio Neeks- Nico hizo una mueca e intentó hablar, pero Percy lo calló- ¿Crees que la primera vez que vi a Annabeth, supe que estaría con ella? Nos detestábamos y míranos ahora. Lo mismo pasará contigo. Tal vez pienses que estarás solo por siempre, o algo depresivo como eso, pero cuando menos te des cuenta, encontrarás a alguien inesperado que te hará feliz. El niño pez lo sabe, confía en él.

Nico comenzó a reír, una auténtica risa que le hizo sentir mejor. Había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que había reído así. Percy también rió.

-Bueeeeno, ya que ya hemos arreglado las cosas por aquí, te dejaré para que puedas leer tu libro. Y piensa en lo que dije, Di Angelo.

Percy se levantó y se fue, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo con complicidad. Nico rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad una parte de si había deseado tener una conversación como esta. Ahora se sentía más liberado. Percy no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario.

Tal vez quedarse en el campamento había sido una buena decisión.

"Bueno, después de todo, este día ha sido más productivo de lo que creía" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, antes de levantar su libro y continuar con su lectura.

Al menos hasta que cierto hijo de Apolo notara su ausencia en la enfermería y viniera a molestarle.

* * *

 **Puees, ¡ya está! Esta es la primera historia que hago así que no sean muy malos con ella...** **Nah, mentira, siéntanse libres de criticarla o amarla. Que para eso esta!**

 **A los que llegaron hasta aquí, un abrazo enorme desde el Inframundo.**

 **Bai :3**


End file.
